


Bake It In Their Colors

by Jen425



Series: Journey Through The Decade [16]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Baking, But not from any of the characters I’m not Inoue, Estsblished Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine’s Day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Natsumi is generally second to wake up, if Tsukasa sleeps. Yuusuke and Tsukasa both carry wildly between waking with the sun and sleeping till noon, but she finds herself fairly consistent.Daiki is typically the earliest.
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi & Kaitou Daiki, Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke
Series: Journey Through The Decade [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782217
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Bake It In Their Colors

**Author's Note:**

> A side note: I do HC Daiki as gay but him and Natsumi are still in a QPR. Also I feel like either homophobia would not exist or Fourteen would push humanity more towards “breeding pairs” and picked the bad option.
> 
> But really this is just fluff.
> 
> Also it is a day late but WHOOPS, happy Valentine’s Day!

Natsumi is generally second to wake up, if Tsukasa sleeps. Yuusuke and Tsukasa both carry wildly between waking with the sun and sleeping till noon, but she finds herself fairly consistent.

Daiki is typically the earliest.

Which is all to say, she isn’t particularly surprised to come downstairs and see Daiki in the kitchen.

What she is more surprised is to see him making…

“Chocolate?”

“Oh, not much,” Daiki says. “It’s mainly going to be a cake.”

“Ah.”

“I don’t do this much,” Daiki says. “Used to be a month later, in exact amounts.”

Natsumi notices the calendar, then. It’s imperfect, they’d matched a World’s date by random and the way their travels work it is sometimes 48 hours between when the sun rises and falls or Vice versa, for them, but it works.

The date reads “February 14th”. Ah.

Well, Tsukasa had joined her last year. She’s fairly sure it wasn’t a thing on his World, so he’s had fun and she’d played along. Yuusuke and Daiki had of course responded a month later. She supposes they’ll keep this rotation.

“Let me help,” Natsumi says, grabbing an apron. “You got a recipe? I usually bought chocolate, but I can bake.”

Maybe if she’d made something homemade she could have competed with the arrangement Chinatsu got her. She didn’t get a chance on White day, the other was already…

Daiki laughs, pulling her from her thoughts as he passed her a bowl and some measuring cups full of various powders and liquids.

“Help me mix,” he says. Natsumi nods.

They don’t talk for a while. Of course not. She has a feeling he learned this in his own World, and that place…

(She remembers being put on that table. She’s glad her memories block out most of the operation itself. What must it be like to live in fear of something you don’t comprehend yet believe in the very things that controls you?)

“I had a fair number of admirers,” Daiki says, voice quietly bitter. “Made sure to give them a homemade response each White Day. I never felt strongly about any of them.” He pauses from cutting the chocolate. “I figured it was the kind thing to do.”

Natsumi says nothing at all, but she pauses in pouring the batter into the heart shaped cake pan. The layers are in the others’ colors, red and magenta. She’s glad she’d found the food dyes.

“Turns out, I just wasn’t into girls,” Daiki says, with the fakest laugh she’s heard from him in years of knowing him. “I never would have considered it. No one spoke of it, and I didn’t want to be a  _ bother _ .”

She finishes pouring.

“I’m sure that must have been hard work,” she says. “The only time I gave someone I cared about a Valentine was once, but hers was… a lot better.”

“Got a girlfriend you’ve been keeping secret?” Daiki jokes, obviously glad to have the attention off of himself. Natsumi rolls her eyes.

“I have an ex from high school,” she says. “We decided to be friends when she moved away, but we were still close when…”

She trails off. When her World had been destroyed.

They still don’t know if it’s been saved. Natsumi has gotten to the point where she simply tries not to remember.

She finishes pouring the second layer.

“Besides, I have three of you now,” she says. Even if her relationship with Daiki is… different, not quite romance, it’s certainly too close to be a friendship.

That tends to happen when you live together and share partners, perhaps.

(When you’ve clung to each other at night because the others were gone and you both missed them but couldn’t do a damn thing, couldn’t even say it.

But that’s in the past.)

Daiki goes back to cutting the chocolate.

“There is that,” he says.

Natsumi starts on batch three, a thick chocolate layer with a different recipe that will probably be delicious.

  
  
  


Tsukasa and Yuusuke come down as they ice the cake, the chocolate still setting in molds shaped like their symbols.

When Tsukasa tries to steal a glimpse, she pressure points him. Yuusuke steps back with his hands raised and promises not to look. They go out and bring back breakfast, which is probably good because all Natsumi and Daiki have managed is far too much sugar.

It isn’t perfect, of course not. But…

But she’s happy, looking at this home, this World they’ve all built.

“It’s better like this, I think,” she says to Daiki. Daiki smiles.

“Maybe so.”

Maybe so indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku edits


End file.
